The present invention relates to a rotatable aerosol product, more specifically, relates to a rotatable aerosol product having an excellent dispersion performance, such as that sprayed particles are widely dispersed in space or contact a floor surface in a wide range.
Conventionally, aerosol products or cans, such as for insecticide and fragrance, have been used for treating a space such as a room and inside of an automobile, and a floor surface such as tatami and carpet. As these aerosol products target spraying in a wide range or area, the sprayed particles should be dispersed widely. Therefore, an aerosol product of a so-called total amount spray type is used, where the product is set on a floor surface, instead of handing it, to spray the total amount of aerosol while a user takes shelter. In order to further extend a range of spray, aerosol products to be rotated by counteraction of spray to spray in a wide range have been proposed. In Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication 1981-11962, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication 1993-3241, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication 1993-5973, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication 1993-34779.
The conventional rotatable aerosol product automatically rotates in a body by counteraction of spray, so that the particles spread in the 360-degree range around the product. Therefore, it has the advantage of spraying in a wide range, in comparison with an aerosol product of a fixed position type to spray simply upward or obliquely upward. However, the smooth rotation of such rotatable aerosol product may be interrupted, and occasionally, despite any remaining content, stops spraying before the entire amount is sprayed. In addition, the inventor found that even in a state of smooth rotation, the sprayed aerosol does not reach as far as in the case of spray without rotation. In other words, with a rotatable aerosol product, dispersion concentration is high near the aerosol product, but a farther distance away from the aerosol product is, the concentration abruptly becomes lower.
The inventor intended to solve the problems of an inappropriate rotation and interruption of spray, as seen in such rotatable aerosol product, and to improve a bearing mechanism to support an aerosol product. As a result, the inventors developed an aerosol product to rotate more smoothly. When the amount of the remaining contents becomes less, however, problems such as unsmooth rotations and interrupted spray, were still not solved but got worse. On the other hand, the inventor found a tendency that the sprayed aerosol reached a shorter distance when rotations became smoother.
In consideration of the above problems, the first technological object of the present invention is to provide an aerosol product to keep rotation smooth and to spray the total amount of the content as much as possible. Further, the second technological object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable aerosol product to make a reaching distance of the sprayed aerosol longer in order to spray in a wider range.
Through experiment and study on the reason why a rotatable aerosol product is interrupted from its smooth rotation and spray, the inventor found that in a rotatable aerosol product as shown in FIG. 17, an aerosol composition 102 contained in a container 101 moves to the outer-side of the container 101 by centrifugal force F and thereby a central part of a liquid face P lowers. In addition, when the amount of the aerosol composition contained in the container decreases, depending on positions of a sucking hole 105 of a dip tube 104 connected to an aerosol valve 103 , only the propellant is sprayed earlier to leave the concentrate. The inventor considered this as the reason for the above.
The reason why a spray-reaching distance becomes shortened has not been proven. It is conceivable, however, that in a case of spray with a retreating spray hole, as an aerosol product rotated by counteraction of spray, speed in air becomes relatively lower to make a spray-reaching distance shorter, even if the speed of spray from the spray hole is constant. On the other hand, when remaining in the atmosphere for a long time, an effective ingredient in the aerosol composition hazardous to living bodies, such as an insecticide may be inhaled by a human. Therefore, a size of a sprayed particle is regulated to a predetermined average or larger in order to fall on a floor and attach to a wall and the like within a certain time. Accordingly, it is presumable that when the speed is relatively low, the particles fall on a floor before reaching a far distance. On the other hand, it is also presumable that a direction of the spray hole changes continuously along with rotation, and hence, a flow of air caused by spray does not reach a far distance.
The inventor carried out, on the basis of the above hypothesis, experiments of spraying by intentionally lowering the rotation speed. As a result, the inventor found facts that, when rotation is carried out at a certain rotation frequency or less, the centrifugal force is suppressed to allow the total amount of the concentrate to be smoothly sucked and also the sprayed particles to reach a far distance. The inventor completed the present invention with these findings.
The aerosol product according to the present invention (claim 1) is characterized in that a part or a large part of a container including a spray hole rotates around a central axis in a vertical direction and spraying is maintained during rotation, and wherein the rotation is carried out at 35 frequencies per minute or fewer. The rotation is preferably 30 frequencies per minute or lower. In the aerosol product, the direction of the spray hole preferably ranges from xe2x88x9210 to 70 degrees upward to a horizontal plane (claim 2). In case of spraying in a space, the direction preferably ranges from 30 to 70 degrees upward to a horizontal plane, while in case of spray on a floor surface, preferably from xe2x88x9210 to 30 degrees upward to a horizontal plane. The spray amount preferably ranges from 7 to 30 g/10 seconds (claim 3).
A proportion of the propellant contained in the aerosol composition preferably ranges from 25 to 90 wt % (claim 4), more preferably from 30 to 85 wt %. The above rotating aerosol product is realized by using counteraction of spray (claim 5). However, other rotation-driving sources such as a motor can be used. In addition, a preferable product is one to rotate from 45 to 720 degrees for a period from the start of spray until the total amount is sprayed (claim 6), and also for a special usage, preferably to rotate from 45 to 90 degrees. Spray or rotation is preferably started after a predetermined time passes following the operation (claim 7). In another case, a product wherein 5 or more seconds are required from the start of the operation until rotation reaches 90 degrees is preferable (claim 8). In such aerosol product, a product having rotation resistance means whose resistance reduces after the start of rotation, is preferable (claim 9).
A preferable product is one to spray only gas immediately after the operation and after a predetermined time passes, to start to spray a concentrate (claim 10). Such aerosol product can be realized by means of communicating a valve with a gas phase part of the container immediately after the operation to make rotation by applying the counteraction of the sprayed gas, and when rotation speed increases communicating the valve with a liquid phase part of the container (claim 11). In addition, it can be realized by employing a closing member installed movably between a first position which closes a bottom hole communicating with a dip tube and a second position which closes a vapor tap, in which a radius of the second position from center of rotation is larger than the first position (claim 12).
The aerosol product, to rotate by counteraction of spray, may be constituted to have a first spray hole to rotate a part or a large part of the container in one direction against the center of rotation and a second spray hole to rotate it in the reverse direction and to realize rotation of the container is realized by a difference in the counteraction of spray from the first spray hole and the second spray hole (claim 13). It may also be constituted so that a part of the container including the spray hole is installed movably to another part of the container between a first radial position and angle position having a small torque of counteraction and a second radial position and angle position having a large torque of counteraction, and so as to move from the first position to the second position when the centrifugal force becomes large (claim 14). In addition, a nozzle may be installed rotatably from an erect state to a fallen state against the top end of the main body of the container and be energized elastically to normally direct upward, and a spray hole is formed on a front end of the nozzle to direct the spray to the outside (claim 15).
In case of rotation caused by other than counteraction, a first spray hole for backward spray to a direction of rotation and a second spray hole to spray forward can be provided (claim 16). Also in this case, the angles of the vertical and/or horizontal direction of the said first and second spray holes can be different (claim 17).
The aerosol product according to the present invention (claim 1) rotates at 35 frequencies/minute or lower, and therefore, the central part of the liquid face of the aerosol composition in the container hardly lowers. Consequently, in the aerosol product using the dip tube, the sucking orifice thereof does not appear from the liquid face to the upward part during spraying and the propellant is never sprayed separately. In addition, even in case of a spray hole moving to a direction opposite to a spraying direction, the relative speed of the sprayed particles does not lower so much against air and the spray-reaching distance is around 70 to 98% of the case of a non-rotating aerosol product. Thus, the product can spray sufficiently far. Further, in case of rotation of 30 frequencies/minute or lower, lowering of the liquid face is even smaller while the reaching distance of the sprayed particles becomes longer to allow wide dispersion such as in a room.
When the direction of the spray hole is set atxe2x88x9210 to 70 degrees upward to a horizontal plane (claim 2), the product can disperse far from the top of the aerosol product and into a space or onto a floor surface in a room widely. In other words, in case of an angle smaller than xe2x88x9210 degrees (downward), the particles are dispersed only on a floor surface in a narrow range around itself, while in case of an angle over 70 degrees, it is dispersed only upward the aerosol product, but not far reaching. When in a range from 30 to 70 degrees, the particles can be dispersed widely to an indoor space to be preferable for space spray. In other words, in an angle smaller than 30 degrees, the particles are dispersed more around a floor surface while dispersion in space decreases. On the contrary, when an angle of the spray hole is set xe2x88x9210 to 30 degrees to a horizontal plane, the sprayed particles are not dispersed to a high position but can be attached to a floor surface widely, resulting in preferable floor surface spray. In other words, an angle over 30 degrees causes vain attachment of the sprayed particles to a high position.
When the spray amount is set 7 to 30 g/10 seconds (claim 3), the particles can reach far enough, and also, the concentration of the propellant does not abruptly increase in a space. In other words, when sprayed amount is less than 7 g/10 seconds, the particles do not reach far enough, and if rotation is caused by counteraction of the spray, full rotation is not obtained. On the contrary, when the spray amount exceeds 30 g/10 seconds, the concentration of the propellant abruptly increases in a space to be dangerous. In addition, as the counteraction of spray increases, the product does not rotate stably.
When the propellant of the aerosol composition is prepared in a proportion ranging from 25 to 90 wt % (claim 4), the average size of the sprayed particles is appropriate to be dispersed in a wide range and reach far. In other words, in case of proportion of the propellant less than 25 wt %, sprayed particles become large, so that the particles can easily drop in a liquid state. In addition, spray speed becomes slow, and thus, the particles are not distributed in a wide range. Moreover, in case of rotation by counteraction of spray, the amount of the propellant is excessively small, and hence, it is difficult to spray the total amount with rotation. On the contrary, when a proportion of a propellant exceeds 90 wt %, sprayed particles become excessively small, so that they do not reach far. In addition, as a spray force is strong, when rotation is realized by counteraction, it is difficult to suppress rotation to 35 frequencies/minute. When a proportion of a propellant ranges from 30 to 85 wt %, however, it is advantageous that particles are dispersed to wider areas and also reach far.
When counteraction of spray is used as a driving source of rotation of an aerosol product (claim 5), other driving sources are not needed, resulting in a simple structure. In case of using other driving sources such as a motor or a spring, the torque for rotation does not depend on a magnitude of an internal pressure. Therefore, rotation can be easily carried out despite of the amount of the remaining content.
In an aerosol product rotating 45 to 720 degrees for a period from the start of spray until the total amount is sprayed (claim 6), rotation seldom causes a bad effect and dispersion can also be realized enough in a preferable range. On the other hand, when spray is completed with rotation at an angle of 360 degrees or smaller, particularly from 45 to 90 degrees, for example, when a range to be sprayed is restricted such as a case of arranging at a corner of a room, an advantage to avoid any vain spray is obtained. In addition, with a product starting spray or rotation when a predetermined time passes after operation (claim 7), a user or operator can take shelter before spray or rotation starts. Hence, there is less probability of that a user receives or inhales any sprayed concentrate.
On the other hand, even if the product starts spray or rotation immediately after operation, when it requires 5 or more seconds from operation to reach a 90-degree rotation (claim 8), spray can be confirmed through operation in a state where the spray hole is directed to a side opposite to the user. In addition, the spray hole is not directed to a user""s side for 5 seconds or longer. Therefore, there is enough time for the user to take shelter and it is prevented that the user receives or inhales any sprayed concentrate. When such aerosol product is provided with a rotation resistance means reducing resistance after rotation starts (claim 9), rotation speed is lowered by the rotation resistance means, so that counteraction of spray and the like can be used as a rotation driving means. Therefore, the rotation driving means can be easily constituted and rotation speed can also be lowered in an early stage of rotation to save time for a user to take shelter.
With a product spraying only gas immediately after operation and starting to spray a concentrate after a predetermined time passes (claim 10), if taking shelter during spray of gas, a user is free from inhalation of the concentrate containing an effective ingredient such as an insecticide. In an aerosol product with means of communicating a valve with a gas phase of an inside of a container to rotate by a reaction force of sprayed gas immediately after operation and then communicating the valve with a liquid phase of the inside of the container when increasing rotation speed (claim 11), when the rotation speed is low, only gas is sprayed through the valve, while, in increasing the rotation speed, the contents in the liquid phase (the concentrate and liquefied gas) is sprayed through the valve. In an aerosol product with a closing member installed movably between first position which closes a bottom hole communicating with a dip tube and second position which closes a vapor tap, in which radius of the second position from center of rotation is larger than the first position (claim 12), when rotation is slow, the closing member closes the bottom hole and releases the vapor tap, and therefore, a gas phase part is communicated with a valve by the vapor tap. In addition, when rotation speed increases, the closing member is moved by centrifugal force to close the vapor tap, resulting in release of the bottom hole. Thereby, communication of the gas phase part with the valve is blocked off and the valve is communicated with the liquid phase through the dip tube and the bottom hole.
When a rotatable aerosol product has a first spray hole to rotate the container in one direction against the center of rotation and a second spray hole to rotate it in the reverse direction, where the container is rotated by a difference in counteraction of spray from the first and second spray holes (claim 13), it is possible to reduce rotation keeping a large amount of spray. In addition, one spray hole proceeds spraying, so that the concentrate reaches far. On the other hand, as reaching distances of the concentrate differ between the both spray holes, the liquid can be widely distributed in a range between near and far from the container. For reference, when the spray amount from the one spray hole reduces, the spray amount from the other spray hole also reduces, and therefore, both the spray amounts balance to reduce the speed moderately as a whole.
In addition, in a rotatable aerosol product characterized in that that a part of the container including a spray hole is installed movably to other parts of the container between a first radial position and angle position with a small torque of counteraction and a second radial position and angle position with a large torque of counteraction, and moves from the first position to the second position when the centrifugal force becomes large (claim 14), as rotation becomes faster, the centrifugal force becomes larger, thereby making the radial position or the angle position of the spray hole move gradually to the second position with a large torque. Hence, rotation becomes faster. Consequently, rotation is slow in the early stage to allow an operator to take shelter easily, and thereafter, rotation gradually becomes faster. The sprayed concentrate changes its reaching distances according to changes of rotation speed, and thus, dispersion of the concentrate can be uniform.
When a rotatable aerosol product is provided with a nozzle rotatable between erect and fallen states to the top end of the main body of the container and elastically energized to normally direct upward and a spray hole directed toward the outside at the front end of the nozzle (claim 15), in the early stage where spray force is strong and rotation is fast, the nozzle is fallen by the centrifugal force to direct the spray hole almost horizontally, and thereby, the concentrate is widely sprayed. Subsequently, rotation gradually becomes slow, the centrifugal force becomes small, and therefore, the nozzle is gradually directed upward by the energizing force to make it upward. Thus, the liquid is concentrically sprayed upper the aerosol product. Consequently, until the total amount is sprayed, the aerosol product sprays in a range between farand near itself totally and uniformly.
On the other hand, even in case of a product without rotation by counteraction, when a first spray hole to spray backward to a direction of rotation and a second spray hole to spray forward are provided (claim 16), the force of forward spray from the second spray hole is stronger than the force of backward spray from the first spray hole, so that spray ranges differ between the both holes. Therefore, the product can spray in a wider range. In addition, counteraction of forward and backward spray offset each other, and thus, a load of the rotation driving mechanism becomes small to make control of the rotation speed easy. In this case, if the angles of the horizontal and/or vertical direction between the first and second spray holes are made different, the spray range of both can be further changed to realize spray in a wider range.